OS Belles retrouvailles
by Bialy-ksiezyc
Summary: Après la bataille, lorsque Shiki n'est plus possédé par Rido, il retrouve Rima réellement consciente et tenant sur ses jambes. S'en suit de belles retrouvailles ...


Ils ne pouvaient se toucher, trop loin l'un de l'autre. Elle posait sur lui son regard bleu océan, et lui posait sur elle un regard glacial du à la pâle couleur de ses yeux. Ils ne tentaient même pas de tendre une main vers l'autre, comme si ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne pourrait se toucher, comme si ça n'en valait pas la peine. Ses cheveux attachés étaient secoués par une brise légère et froide. Mais qu'importe la température du vent, elle ne sentait absolument pas le froid qui l'envahissait. Il était face à elle, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon … c'était bel et bien lui, ça n'était plus cet ignoble monstre aux yeux vairons, l'un bleu azur et l'autre pourpre, qui la dévisageait et lui faisait des avances constamment. Il était redevenu lui même.

Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir : étais-ce la joie de le voir redevenu ce qu'il avait toujours été ? Étais-ce la colère de l'avoir vu se faire manipuler si facilement ? Étais-ce le soulagement de le voir tel qu'elle l'aimait ?

Aimer …

Étais-ce ce sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais senti au fond de sa poitrine jusqu'à maintenant ? Ce sentiment puissant qui déclenchait des passions effroyables comme on en lit dans les romans … ce beau sentiment qui à la fois vous rendait heureux et pouvait vous détruire en un geste, une parole. Ce sentiment dont elle n'avait jamais prononcé le nom … L'amour.

Elle sentait sa gorge se serrer. Mais pourquoi donc ? Elle vivait comme une tempête à l'intérieur d'elle même, dans sa propre tête, dans son propre corps, une véritable bataille s'engageait. Elle ne pouvait réfléchir sans que son image, belle cela va de soi, ne vienne la hanter … il l'obsédait littéralement. Et là … elle pouvait le voir, sentir son odeur à des kilomètres, toucher sa joue si elle s'avançait ne serais-ce qu'un peu. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle fit le premier pas.

Elle le vit prendre son courage à deux mains et avancer d'un pas décidé vers elle avant de s'arrêter. Ils étaient si près qu'elle pu voir la main du jeune homme se lever et se poser avec douceur, avec tendresse sur sa joue glacée. Une main chaude et rassurante … une main qu'elle s'empressa de serrer contre son cœur. Elle put ainsi lui arracher un sourire. Alors elle fit un pas et se rapprocha encore.

La main qu'elle avait tant serré s'échappa et glissa dans son dos, puis sur sa taille. La seconde ne tarda pas à l'imiter de l'autre côté, et il attira violemment le corps frêle de la jeune femme contre le sien pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Belles retrouvailles direz vous … Elle enserra son cou de ses bras et nicha son visage au creux de celui-ci, se sentant faible soudainement. Il la désemparait, elle ne pouvait rien faire face à lui. Il glissa son visage de façon à ce que ses lèvres touchent l'oreille de la jeune fille et d'une voix douce, il murmura avec beaucoup de sincérité :

« Tu m'as manqué, Rima. »

Elle resserra un peu plus son étreinte : plus jamais elle ne le lâcherait, de crainte qu'il ne s'échappe et ne la laisse seule à nouveau. Elle lui répondit alors d'une voix qui se voulait tendre mais dans laquelle on pu percevoir beaucoup d'émotion :

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Senri. »

Il sentit quelque chose couler sur son cou, ça n'était pas chaud … non, au contraire, cela lui parut si froid qu'il devina tout de suite que ça n'était pas du sang. Ne dit-on pas pourtant « pleurer à chaudes larmes » ? Visiblement, ça n'était pas le cas de Rima ; elle laissait s'échapper des larmes qu'elle aurait préféré ne voir jamais arriver. Il la serra plus fort contre lui et murmura alors, dans l'espoir de calmer les larmes qu'elle versait :

« Ne pleure pas, Rima … Je ne partirais plus jamais, et je resterais pour toujours avec toi. Je t'aime. »

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt de pleurer. Il lui avait dit … qu'il l'aimait. Alors ils se repoussèrent mutuellement pour se regarder dans les yeux. Rima frotta ses yeux avec sa manche, et ce fut comme si toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versé n'avaient jamais été. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres roses. Un baiser sucré … qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

Il se retira, la regarda dans les yeux avant de se jeter à son cou et de l'embrasser plus passionnément. Ils se serrèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre … leurs odeurs se mélangeaient. Et lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baiser, Shiki appuya son front contre celui de Rima. Il sourit avant de laisser sa tête glisser et de se retrouver le nez dans le cou de sa compagne. Il pouvait humer le parfum envoûtant de celle-ci, toutes ces notes magiques … Non, il ne pouvait résister.

« Vas-y, Senri. Je n'ai pas peur … »

Il ne se posa aucune questions. Il désirait plus que tout le sang de cette fille … sa langue traça son chemin sur la peau de celle-ci doucement et dés qu'elle eut fini, il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser apparaître deux canines blanches et pointues, et délicatement, en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal, il les planta dans son cou. Leurs deux corps glissèrent au sol.

Le sang … le goût et le parfum si enivrant du sang de Rima … cet arôme incroyable qui éveillait tous les sens de Senri lorsqu'il l'absorbait. Cette frénésie agréable qui le prenait lorsqu'il pouvait absorber ce liquide chaud … Rima palissait en sentant son sang sortir de son corps, mais Senri pouvait bien dévorer sa vie si telle était son envie, elle ne dirait pas non … c'était à la fois douloureux et agréable … Totalement déstabilisant. Pourtant, il fallait bien mettre fin au plaisir avant de risquer la vie de la jeune femme. Senri lui fit face de nouveau, son menton couvert de quelques filets d'un rouge sombre.

« Tu ne sais pas manger proprement ? » dit-elle en souriant.

Elle s'occupa de lécher le sang qu'il avait autour de la bouche. Quelle étrange sensation que de boire son propre sang … Ils échangèrent un autre baiser. Langoureux … elle ne voulait que lui. Plus rien ne comptait, il n'y avait plus que lui … aussi, quand il mit fin au baiser, il invita sa jolie compagne à mordre son poignet. Elle s'en saisit aussitôt mais finalement, reporta son attention sur le cou de Senri et alors tout recommença …

La langue de prédateur qui passe sur le cou de sa victime, puis les crocs qui se referment sur la chair. Elle comprenait à présent … le sang de Senri lui parut si bon qu'elle cru ne jamais pouvoir le lâcher. Lui aussi comprenant. Au fond de lui, il ne pourrait jamais se passer d'elle …

Ils s'aimaient d'un amour passionné.


End file.
